


See You on the Battlefield

by avada_matata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, battlefield meetings, finnrey creative wednesdays, luke and reys relationship is that of master and padawan, the violence warnings are for what happens when lightsaber meets stormtrooper, theyre related family wise too but its not really important for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada_matata/pseuds/avada_matata
Summary: While fighting for the Resistance, Rey encounters someone she hasn't seen in a while.





	See You on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> its finn. we all know its finn. 
> 
> this was for finnrey creative wednesdays. idk if they have an ao3 tag or collection or anything.

Rey whipped her lightsaber around her head in a spiraling blue arc, bringing it down across the blank helmet of a First Order stormtrooper. The ‘trooper fell to the ground, their head landing a half a meter away. Rey had already moved through the next one, white armor dropping like flies around her, deflecting red blaster bolts with her ‘saber every once in a while. Luke stood next to her, his blade swirling expertly as he grimly cut down more ‘troopers. 

They fought as one, months of training on Ahch-To rewarding their connection with prowess in battle. Necessity, however, rather than completion drove them back to the Resistance. It was time to fight.

And none too soon; immediately as they had landed on-planet, the First Order’s army had swarmed them and the remaining Resistance troops. Thankfully, with the aid of the Jedi, the battle had begun to turn tides. 

At least until the red-blades Knight of Ren kept out of their fighter, landing with a crunch and simultaneously beheading three resistance troopers. 

Rey and Luke readied their sabers, robes billowing in the wind. 

The Knight attacked viciously, easily keeping up with the Jedi Master and Padawan. Their lightsabers crashed angrily together, showering the combatants with sparks. Blue and green light swirled and parried in familiar patterns, defending and attacking. Luke’s blade cut a deep gash in the Knight’s leg; they howled in pain before hurling him through the air with a strong Force-push. 

Rey raised her ‘saber to attack - and hurriedly twirled it behind her, deflecting a volley of blasts from a legion of stormtroopers. Too many of them; she couldn't defend against the Knight and the ‘troopers. 

Warning flared through the Force as the Knight’s blade barely missed her ear; she brought her ‘saber up in a rough parry, seeing Luke stand up and cover her from the stormtroopers’ fire from behind. 

The Knight attacked again, this time with a complicated swirling motion that left their 'sabers in a blade lock. She remembered Luke telling her about a similar move to watch out for; she quickly disengaged as to not lose her hand, but lost her ‘saber in the process, watching as it was flung out of her grip. 

The black mask laughed as they raised their blade for a death blow -- and gasped in surprise as a searing blaster hole burned through their chest. 

The Knight’s body dropped to the ground; behind them stood Finn, blaster smoking, a look of determination in his eyes, _completely healed._

“Finn!”

It had been months since Rey had seen him; back then he was still unconscious. 

Without thinking, she raced across the battlefield and crushed his chest in a tight hug. 

“Rey, I've missed you so much,” he breathed, running his fingers through her hair as he pulled her closer. 

Rey pulled apart, looking into his beautiful brown eyes, _Force_ , she had missed those eyes. 

A smile stretched across her face. Even in the middle of a battlefield - the end, really, at this point - as long as Finn was here, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> what planet are they on, you ask? idk u decide lol  
> i have realized that im better at writing out fight scenes/imagery than dialogue so...do with that what you will
> 
> also lmk if it sounds weird or anything. or if u liked it yanno lol


End file.
